Kodomo no e
by Mel-985
Summary: Gambar anak TK itu mengubah takdirnya. Akashi ingin dirinya ada pada gambar itu bersama Kuroko dan empat anak TK, membawanya ke nirwana [chara!death, typo, picture not mine, OOC, yaoi, tidak EYD, gaje]


Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadathosi

Story by Mel

DLDR

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

Kodomo no e

Sensei paling baik sedunia itu sedang berjongkok, memunguti mainan yang berserak di lantai. Apron biru dengan potongan kepala beruang yang tertulis namanya tersemat didada kiri. Binar langit musim panas itu seakan tidak lelah membereskan barang-barang yang baru saja ditinggalkan anak-anak didiknya untuk bermain di luar kelas.

Sebuah boks besar menampung dengan susunan yang rapi, mainan itu dimasukan satu persatu, ada papan dengan kawat berlekuk-lekuk dengan bulatan kayu dengan warna merah, kuning, biru, dan hijau, ada xylophone sebuah alat musik pukul batangan besi yang berjajar sewarna pelangi, mungkin kalau di negeri seberang sana namanya kolintang, tapi dalam versi mini. Ada berbagai mobil-mobilan, boneka, dan yang lainnya.

Matanya bergulir pada meja pendek berwarna hijau muda, tempat murid-muridnya beraktifitas barusan. Sebuah kertas gambar tergeletak disana. Diperhatikannya gambar itu, bibirnya melengkung walaupun tipis, binarnya makin cemerlang. Dia dapat menyimpulkan gambar itu adalah sensei dengan 4 orang muridnya berjajar dua di kiri, dua di kanan, sensei dengan rambut diwarnai crayon berwarna biru muda. Pasti Michiko-chan yang menggambarnya, karena sedari tadi anak cantik itu hanya bermain-main dengan sekotak crayon yang berserakan, tetapi sesaat sebelum meninggalkan kelas crayon itu sudah rapi kembali kedalam kotaknya.

"Anak pintar" gumamnya masih dalam lengkungan bibir tipisnya.

Sebuah hembusan nafas ditengkuknya membuat sang sensei merinding, seketika diputarnya kepala bersurai biru itu, mendapati seraut wajah yang sedang menatap gambar yang dipegangnya dengan intens. Kepalanya yang bersurai merah miring ke kiri, sejenak kemudian ke kanan.

"Ada yang kurang digambar itu, Kuroko sensei" bisiknya.

"Eh...apa yang kurang?" sebuah tangan memeluknya dan sebuah tangan lagi menunjuk pada kertas yang masih dipengangnya.

"Kenapa cuma ada Kuroko Sensei, kenapa tidak ada aku?" dagu lancipnya menyandar pada bahu Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Harusnya disini", telunjuknya menunjuk titik disebelah gambar sang sensei.

"Tapi 'kan kau bukan guru disini"

"Aku akan minta anak itu menggambarnya sekali lagi, dengan gambar aku disebelahmu!"

"Hmm, tidak bisa Sei-kun, kau tidak boleh mengganggu mereka"

"Aku hanya akan minta satu kali saja, Tetsuya" tapi sang sensei menggelengkan kepala.

"Perintahku absolut –"

"Tidak Sei-kun, mereka tidak bisa diperintah olehmu" Kuroko melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria itu. Berjalan ke arah dinding kelas, ditempelnya gambar itu, beberapa gambar sudah menempel disana sebelumnya. Dan kebanyakan adalah gambar sensei yang surai biru muda. Dihelanya nafas.

"Semuanya tentangmu, Tetsuya" ucapnya pelan

"Karena aku guru mereka, Sei-kun"

"Tapi kau milikku!" protesnya, seperti biasa.

Pria itu bersidekap di depan dinding yang dipenuhi oleh lukisan anak-anak didik Kuroko Tetsuya. Ada gambar bunga, pesawat terbang, baling-baling, pelangi. Tapi dari seluruh gambar yang ada disana mata heterokromatik lebih menyenangi enam gambar yang temanya sama, sang sensei dengan 4 muridnya, 2 perempuan dan 2 laki-laki.

"Tetsuya, kenapa keenam gambar ini sama semua?" suara baritone itu menginterupsi sang sensei yang sedang membereskan buku cerita yang berserak di meja paling sudut. Menyimpannya di rak buku, lalu didekatinya lelaki itu.

"Mereka berempat bersahabat, dan sangat dekat denganku" sang sensei menerangkan. Pria itu – Akashi Seijuurou – mengangguk, tidak diragukan seluruh murid di taman kanak-kanak sangat menyenangi Kuroko.

"Apakah anak-anak itu merepotkanmu?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang saat ini berdiri disampingnya.

"Mereka semuanya menyenangkan, kita bisa belajar banyak dari mereka" sebelah alis Akashi terangkat.

"Bukankah kita yang mengajari mereka?" berkata dengan intonasi heran.

"Terkadang kita belajar bisa sabar dari mereka, Sei-kun, kita juga belajar jujur dari kepolosan mereka. Anak-anak itu mengatakan apa yang mereka rasa dan pikirkan" terangnya.

Dan seperti biasa pula Akashi Seijuuro akan menunggu Kuroko Tetsuya sekitar 1 jam untuk pulang bersama, mengantarkannya sampai pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Kau tidak mengundangku masuk, Tetsuya?" jemari mereka masih bertaut. Senyum lembut mengembang dari bibir sewarna sakura.

"Sei-kun mau mampir? Aku akan buatkan teh" sebuah tawaran manis. Tentu saja Akashi tak akan pernah melewatkan tawaran itu.

.

.

"Sensei lihat, aku gambar lagi, ini aku, Akiko, Haru, dan Kenji" suara lembut Michiko mengalihkan perhatian Tetsuya yang sedang membantu seorang murid lain menumpuk balok.

"Michiko-chan, menggambar ini lagi?" Tanya sang sensei.

"Un, tapi ini beda sensei, kita berlima ada di langit, di atas awan, kita punya sayap" telunjuk mungilnya menunjukkan gambar awan yang diyakininya bergumpal-gumpal.

"Kenapa kita ada di awan?" Tanya sang sensei ingin tahu.

"Karena aku pikir kita akan terbang bersama" sahut bocah itu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Sebuah bis sekolah yang dipinjam TK Teiko dari Dinas Pendidikan Anak telah siap, mereka akan berdarmawisata ke daerah pegunungan, untuk mengenal alam dan sekitarnya.

Sekitar empat puluh anak dibimbing lima guru menaiki bis itu dengan tertib. Para orang tua berdiri di samping bis memperhatikan masing-masing anaknya, mereka saling melambaikan tangan. Tawa ceria mengiringi mereka.

Hari itu masih pagi, matahari memancar hangat, menyinari wajah-wajah mungil yang bergembira.

Mobil-mobil pengantar masih berjejer, dan sebuah kendaraan yang paling mewah terlihat di paling ujung.

Sang empunya sungguh menarik perhatian para pengantar yang notabene adalah ibu-ibu muda. Mereka terpesona dengan ketampanan dan sikapnya yang seperti seorang anggota monarki Jepang. Elegan.

Ia mencari Kuroko, tidak ada di sekitaran bis, langkahnya mengayun ke arah kantor, dan benar saja pemuda itu tengah kerepotan membawa sekeranjang roti untuk sarapan anak-anak di bis.

"Perlu bantuan, Sensei?" tangannya terulur mengambilalih keranjang.

"Ah…terimakasih" ada nada lega pada intonasinya, walaupun wajah imut sang sensei masih saja datar.

"Sei-kun, bukankah sekarang harusnya sudah di kantor?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu pergi, Tetsuya" ujarnya sambil menaiki bis dengan keranjang di pelukannya.

"Itu berlebihan!"

"Tidak samasekali"

Setelah semua siap, sang kepala Sekolah memimpin doa, sebelum berangkat.

Tetsuya duduk di jok paling belakang, Akashi masih ada disampingnya.

"Sei-kun, turunlah kami sebentar lagi berangkat". Akashi menatap iris biru muda itu lama.

"Aku ingin ikut dengan kalian" tapi kepala dengan surai biru menggeleng.

"Tidak boleh, hanya guru dan murid saja".

"Tapi aku yang punya sekolah ini, Tetsuya" guru muda itu hanya menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini mana bisa ia menolaknya. Bahkan kepala sekolah pun tidak akan berani menyuruh pemuda itu keluar dari bis.

"Bukankah Sei-kun ada _meeting_ penting hari ini?" Tetsuya mengingatkan.

"Aargh, kenapa harus ada rapat dengan perusahaan asing itu" dengusnya. Tetsuya menepuk-nepuk lengan kekarnya.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya aku tidak suka kalau kau dilengketi anak-anak itu, kau hanya milikku"

"Sei-kun, mereka hanya anak-anak…" mata heterokromatik itu seolah tak rela melepaskannya.

.

.

Rapat berlangsung hingga tengah hari. Beruntung klien kali ini sangat mudah diajak kerjasama, dan hasil dari pertemuan ini akan segera dibuatkan kontrak yang menguntungkan.

Akashi duduk di kursinya, meja didepannya tampak rapi, tidak ada lagi dokumen yang menumpuk yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Sebuah foto berbingkai hitam masuk ke retinanya, gambar dirinya dan Tetsuya ketika masih di _high school_ , satu berseragam Rakuzan, dan satu lagi berseragam Seirin.

Tangannya terulur hendak mengambil benda itu.

Braaak! Entah kenapa pigura itu malah terjatuh, kaca pecah berhamburan.

Akashi tersentak, segera ia mengambilnya tetapi pecahan kaca menggores ujung jarinya, darah menetes di foto itu, dan tubuh Kuroko memerah.

Mata Akashi membulat, seketika itu jantungnya berpacu. Kecemasannya memuncak.

"Tetsuya" teriaknya.

.

.

GPS dinyalakan setelah berpuluh kali panggilannya tidak dijawab. Satu titik lokasi, sekitar 95 kilometer dari tempatnya berada. Sinyal itu tidak bergerak. Diperbesarnya gambar peta pada _smartphone_.

Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Pedal gas diinjak dalam. Tidak peduli lagi dengan keselamatannya sendiri, atau bahkan orang lain. Yang ia mau hanya ingin detik itu juga ada di titik _handphone_ Tetsuya berada.

.

.

Pemandangan mengerikan terekam dalam matanya, posisi badan bis yang dinaiki Tetsuya terlihat tengah menggantung. Badan bis setengahnya menukik kearah batu karang tajam di bawah sana.

Banyak orang mengerumuni kendaraan nahas itu. Suara jeritan dan isak tangis terdengar.

"Masih ada lima orang lagi didalam bis itu" suara seorang Bapak didengar Akashi. Ketakutan terbesarnya kini nyata. Tetsuya tidak ada diantara orang-orang yang berada di sekitar bis.

Nafasnya tercekat. Langkahnya berlari menuju bis itu.

"Tetsuya…Tetsuya…" suaranya diteriakan menuntut jawaban.

"Sei-kun.." suara kecil dari dalam bis.

"Aku disini, aku akan segera menolongmu"

Akashi nekat menaiki belakang bis. Guncangan terasa bis itu semakin turun. Jeritan memilukan dari dalam sana terdengar.

Pria itu perlahan dapat melongokkan kepalanya.

"Tetsuya" panggilnya lirih, ia takut sedikit gerakan saja akan membuat bis ini meluncur ke bawah sana.

Kepala biru mendongak. Empat bocah memeluk tubuh sang guru. Air mata mereka membasahi pipi, tubuh kelimanya gemetar.

"Sei-kun…"

"Bertahanlah Tetsuya" Akashi melihat sebelah tangan Kuroko berpegangan pada tiang yang tampak melintang, sedangkan kakinya menjejak pada dua bagian belakang sandaran kursi. Kiri dan kanan. Pada kedua sandaran itulah keempat muridnya berada. Memeluk kaki sang sensei.

.

Mata Akashi tak mau lepas dari kelima entitas itu, entah kenapa pandangannya menjadi kabur, semua memutih, menyilaukan. Berubah penuh warna, penuh senyum dari kelima mahluk mungil yang tak lepas dari matanya.

Warna putih memenuhi, berubah menjadi bulu-bulu halus, membentuk sayap terbentang dari punggung kelimanya. Satu persatu Kuroko membantu anak-anak itu keluar melalui jendela, satu satu pula mereka mengepakan sayap, terbang melayang di sisi badan bis yang semakin menukik.

Tangan Kuroko terulur, menarik lembut kedua tangan Akashi, membawanya melayang.

"Tetsuya…." Wajah manis sang guru muda tak lepas dari tatapan iris rubi. Senyumnya tampak indah. Akashi merasa melayang di awan, disekitarnya keempat bocah tertawa-tawa, mereka seperti malaikat yang tengah bergembira. Seperti para cupid tapi tanpa membawa panah.

Lalu Kuroko menurunkannya. Menjejakkan kaki di sebuah taman.

"Sei kun, sekarang sudah waktunya, sampai berjumpa lagi"

"Tetsuya apa maksudmu…Tetsuya!" lelaki mungil itu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang nyaman, tatapan mereka bertemu, lalu bibir lembut mengecup pelan bibir didepannya. Halus, ringan, dan menenangkan.

"Sudah waktunya kami pergi, Sei-kun" bisik suara halus itu. Mata Akashi masih memejam. Ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan kekosongan.

"Tetsuya…." Air matanya menetes, mata dibuka paksa, suara gaduh kini memenuhi kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya terbaring di tanah yang keras, beberapa wajah dengan raut khawatir menatapnya. Semua berurai air mata.

Lelaki muda itu mencoba bangkit, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tetsuya…" seolah ia menanyakan pada orang-orang itu. Semua menggeleng.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menolong kelimanya, bisnya tidak stabil dan….." semuanya berdenging di telinga Akashi.

.

.

Tempat ini sudah tidak sama lagi, ruangan ini serasa beku. Tidak ada suara tawa kecilnya, suara lembutnya, sosoknya yang selalu membuat ia ingin memeluknya.

Berjalan diantara meja-meja pendek berwarna warni, melewati kotak mainan, melewati rak dengan jajaran buku cerita. Langkahnya terhenti pada dinding kelas yang dipenuhi gambar anak-anak.

Terpekur disana. Di setiap gambar dengan sang sensei bersurai biru dan empat murid kecilnya.

Matanya terbelalak saat menangkap gambar terbaru di sudut paling kiri. Gambar yang sama, tetapi dengan sayap putih dipunggung mereka, tulisan tangan Michiko dengan krayon berwarna merah dibacanya - _we are in heaven_.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh ada di gambarmu, Tetsuya" lirihnya pilu. Air mata tak dapat ia tahan.

"Harusnya aku ada digambar ini" isak kecil lolos begitu saja.

.

.

Ini adalah yang kesekian kali Akashi menginjak pedal gas sampai habis, meluncurkan kendaraan yang dibawanya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Satu keinginannya, menerbangkannya tepat di tempat dirinya dan orang yang sangat dicintainya dipisahkan. Ia ingin melayang seperti bis itu. Agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan sang kekasih.

Tetapi selalu seperti ini.

"Sei-kun, jangan lakukan!" sebuah suara halus seolah membisikinya. Dan selalu berakhir dengan hal yang sama pula, membenturkan keningnya ke gagang kemudi.

"Biarkan aku menyusulmu, Tetsuya!"

"Tidak boleh, Sei-kun!" suara lembut itu terdengar lagi. Akashi membuka pintu mobilnya melangkah ke pinggir jalan yang bersisian dengan jurang. Pembatas baja yang baru telah terpasang, setelah yang lama hancur dihantam bis yang dinaiki kekasihnya.

"Tetsuya, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" ucapnya lirih, irisnya menatap ke bawah, ke titik lokasi yang hampir membuatnya gila. Sudah tak tampak lagi bekas kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Hanya noda-noda hitam pada dinding karang.

Ingin ia langsung terjun ke bawah sana.

"Sudah hampir malam, pulanglah Sei-kun" Akashi menoleh didapatinya sosok yang begitu ia rindukan, sayapnya indah membentang, dan empat malaikat kecil tampak ceria di samping kiri kanannya.

"Tetsuya, biarkan aku disini beberapa saat lagi" tawarnya.

"Tidak, Sei-kun, udara disini dingin sekali, kau bisa _hypothermi_ a, pulanglah"

"Tetsuya-" belum lagi ucapannya selesai, sang malaikat memotongnya.

"Pulang lalu tidurlah, nanti kita akan bertemu lagi dimimpimu" segaris senyum tampak manis di wajahnya yang seputih susu. Akashi menghela nafas kasar, tapi menuruti semua yang dikatakan mahluk rupawan itu.

.

.

'Haah… bagaimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu, tidur saja sulit sekali' rutuknya.

Tangannya merogoh laci nakas, mencari botol berisi butiran pil putih, lalu ditelannya beberapa.

Rasa kantuk kini datang, semua pandangannya memutih.

"Sei-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" suara halus dan datar itu kembali hinggap ditelinganya.

"Tentu untuk bertemu denganmu, dan bersamamu selamanya" seringai tampak dibibirnya. Kekasihnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, kita akan selalu bersama", direngkuhnya tubuh tegap, melayang menembus awan.

"Apakah ini nirwana, Tetsuya?" sang surai biru mengangguk.

.

.

Pagi itu mansion Akashi gempar, sang tuan muda ditemukan di tempat tidurnya yang luas, ia tidur selamanya. Dokter yang mendiagnosanya mengatakan penyebabnya adalah obat tidur yang dikonsumsi dalam dosis yang tinggi, sehingga ia tidak bisa bangun lagi.

Sebuah botol obat ditemukan di laci nakas, isinya tinggal beberapa butir saja. Sebagian besar isi lainnya sudah berjasa mengantarkannya menemui sang kekasih.

.

.

"Sensei, aku menggambar lagi" suara malaikat kecil yang cantik mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Bibir Akashi membentuk garis sedikit melengkung di kedua sudutnya, sebuah senyum tipis yang sangat menawan.

"Kau seharusnya menggambar ini dari dulu, Michiko, iya kan Kuroko sensei?" yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, kedua kelopak matanya membentuk lengkung seperti pelangi.

Iris rubi tak lepas memandang gambar bocah itu, ada empat orang anak, ditengah-tengahnya sekarang ada gambar dirinya di sebelah kiri sang sensei.

Gambar anak-anak terindah yang pernah Akashi lihat.

~ peun ~

* * *

Note:

Hanya cerita yang hinggap di kepala Mel, please jangan anggap serius

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya :)

 _Warning : suicide is strictly forbidden in every religions_


End file.
